Ni aun el tiempo
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Inuyasha ama a Kagome más que cualquier cosa, por eso cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba otro solo fue capaz de alentarla. Pero el chico que Kagome ama la rechazó y le rompió el corazón. Inuyasha no era capaz de ver su dolor por lo que le dijo: "Seré lo que tu necesites que sea, un amigo, un novio, un amante. Todo lo que te haga feliz" Aun cuando eso le rompiera su propio corazón.
1. Impide que te ame

**Capitulo 1: "...Impide que te ame"**

POV Inuyasha

Siempre he creído que los cuentos que mi madre me contaba no eran ciertos… pero cuando la conocí supe que ella sería la princesa que yo iba a proteger para siempre por lo que yo tendría que ser un príncipe.

Kagome y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria. Recuerdo claramente ese día cuando llegó a mitad de año…

_FLASH BACK_

—_Bien chicos, presten atención. Hoy ha llegado una nueva compañera… espero que todos sean amables con ella —miré hacia el frente y me fije en la niña de cabellos negros ondulados que no era capaz de mirar a nadie, puesto que su pelo la cubría— no seas tímida. Preséntate a la clase._

—_mi… mi… mi nombre es Higurashi… Higurashi Kagome —cuando escuché su voz trémula y dulce sentí como si hubiera metido la mano en un cable eléctrico. No podía dejar de mirarla. Ella levantó la cabeza y dio una tímida sonrisa a la clase— por favor, cuiden de mí…_

_Todos los chicos comenzaron a hablar de la niña nueva y algunas chicas, celosas por aquello, la miraron mal y Kagome agachó la cabeza._

—_¿pero que se ha creído?_

—_¿no es muy arrogante?_

—_mira como no nos ve a los ojos, será engreída_

—_que linda es…_

—_mira que parece un ángel…_

—_siéntate al lado de Taisho —levante mi mano para que supiera que se refería a mí la maestra y ella me miró a los ojos con miedo, le sonreí para romper el hielo y ella me la devolvió. Pude escuchar con claridad como los comentarios se hacían más fuertes y la vi estremecerse y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. _

—_¡cállense de una vez! —les dije a todos. Por fortuna, a pesar de tener apenas seis años, tenía un carácter muy fuerte, por lo que todos se quedaron callados. Moví la mano para indicarle a Kagome su puesto junto a mí y ella me sonrió por primera vez con un poco más de confianza._

_En ese instante supe que ella era una princesa… mi princesa. Y que yo debía cuidarla de cualquier cosa._

_Me había enamorado._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Al pasar los años, Kagome se hacía cada día más hermosa y siempre despertaba la envidia de las demás chicas y que los chicos la persiguieran. El carácter tímido de Kagome encantaba a los chicos y la hacía más vulnerable con las chicas. Fue por eso que me impuse como el protector de Kagome y no la dejaba nunca sola.

Siempre que alguien la intimidaba, ella corría hacia mí. Llamándome por mi nombre, haciéndome feliz al saberme necesitado por ella.

_FLASH BACK_

—_¡Inu-kun! —me gritó con la cara llena de angustia. La abracé de inmediato contra mí cuando estiró sus brazos hacia mí._

—_¿Qué te hicieron esas? —le pregunté enfadado. Mirando en la dirección de tres chicas que miraban hacia nosotros. Al ver mi mirada intimidatoria se asustaron y corrieron._

—_lo de siempre…— abracé su cuerpecito contra el mío sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia con las estúpidas de la escuela. Miré su cabeza y suspiré pensando que ella estaba destinada a ser intimidada por otras al ser tan linda y popular._

—_yo me encargaré de esas estúpidas —Kagome levantó su cabeza y me miró fijamente._

—_no es necesario que hagas nada por mí…—me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— con tenerte a ti estoy bien…_

—_¿no te sientes mal por no tener amigos? Siento que todos te apartan porque siempre te ven conmigo—le pregunté cuando ella se acurrucó junto a mí._

—_si tengo a Inu-kun conmigo… no necesito a nadie más —me había contestado ella abrazándome._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Esos eran los días felices de nuestra infancia.

Estaban plagados de recuerdos como el de nuestro primer beso. El que tuve que darle a Kagome para que otro chico no se lo quitara a la fuerza. Nunca supe si Kagome estaba enojada conmigo, pero nunca dijo e hiso nada por aquello. Tal vez porque la razón del porqué se lo había dado.

Nunca fui capaz de decirle de mis sentimientos, porque ni siquiera yo era capaz de definirlos. Pero creía que era suficiente con la relación que ya teníamos. Éramos novios sin el título. Ella iba a mi casa y se quedaba en ella y viceversa. Cuando Kagome cumplió catorce años fue el principio del fin para mí.

—Inu-kun —me dijo un día mientras caminábamos a casa.

—dime…— le dije simplemente sosteniendo nuestras mochilas en el hombro. Tenía como costumbre llevar su mochila, partió como un pequeño gesto cuando la conocí y nunca lo quité. Ahora en la secundaria, aquello se volvió un habito como el ir a dejarla a su casa a pesar de que tenía amigas que vivían más cerca de ella que yo. Kagome tenía tres amigas muy buenas y yo tenía uno (no necesitaba más de todos modos). Kagome y yo seguíamos siendo inseparables.

—yo… a mi…— me detuve para mirarla a los ojos. Ella levantó la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos como siempre pasaba cuando nos veíamos fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿te han vuelto a molestar? —gruñí sin poder evitarlo y ella soltó una risa. Sonreí al ver el gesto. Ella solo reía así cuando estaba conmigo.

—no es eso. Estoy bien, gracias a ti —ella me miró como si fuera su héroe y me sentí el tipo más poderoso de la tierra.

—¿entonces? —le pregunté. Sabía que tenía que animarla un poco. Seguía siendo igual de tímida, pero conmigo solamente se liberaba un poco más, lo que me hacía infinitamente feliz.

—tengo que decirte algo…— mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. La quedé mirando con sorpresa al ver que estaba sonrojada pero con una mirada decidida.

—"¿será que le gusto?" —fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Sentí el sudor en mis manos y la garganta seca, esperando que hablara. La vi tomar aire y morí cuando habló.

—me… me gusta Chitoge Ryo-kun —sentí que el corazón se me partía en dos y que moría a una velocidad alarmante. Kagome estaba temblando esperando que le dijera algo.

—"¿Qué es lo que le puedo decir? ¿Qué me mata? ¿Qué me duele?" —una ola de ira me recorrió al pesar en el jodido hijo de puta que me estaba robando el corazón de mi princesa— "¿Cómo carajos conoció a ese tipo?" —yo sabía quién era Ryo. Era un buen tipo: popular, buen estudiante, amable y bueno en deportes. Todo lo contrario a mí que me caracterizaba por meterme en pleitos de los cuales Kagome terminaba curando mis heridas. Era un buen tipo, demasiado buen tipo. Joder… era el tipo perfecto para ella que era dulce y tierna. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar y golpear algo. Pero Kagome notando mi tensión se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas— "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿no te das cuenta que estoy frente a ti y que tú me gustas?" —era un soberano idiota. Siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero me confié de nuestra relación, pensé que se fijaría en mí… pero caí en el típico y patético cliché del mejor amigo enamorado de su mejor amiga…

—¿Inu? —me llamó ella cerca de mi cara.

Era tan fácil besarla… yo era la única persona a la que ella se acercaba así. Nunca temía de mí, nunca se apartaba y siempre me miraba a los ojos. No así con los demás. Ella era autentica cuando estaba conmigo. Ahora otro tendría el privilegio de ver esas cosas que nadie veía en ella.

—no pasa nada —le dije con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía— solo me preguntaba si tu novio te trataría bien…

—no es mi novio —me dijo sonrojada y riéndose. Amé su risa, aun cuando lo que la provocaban era mis palabras.

—pero lo será —le dije con una asquerosa seguridad que me pateó el intestino. Seguro de que un tipo como él sabría que no debía dejar escapar a una chica preciosa como ella.

—¿cómo estás tan seguro? —me preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos.

—porque sería un imbécil si te deja escapar y yo mismo le patearía las bolas por ser un jodido idiota de mierda —Kagome se rió más fuerte. Ella jamás me corregía por el lenguaje, aunque me reprendía por meterme en peleas, ella me entendía y estaba siempre de mi parte… siempre me apoyaba y me animaba a mí… ahora todo eso sería de otro… ¡maldición!

—te quiero —un puñal se incrustó en mi corazón como cada vez que ella me decía eso. Sabía lo que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos y que ella me dijera eso era realmente un logro— pero no creo que yo le guste… soy tan… simple.

—no seas tonta —le dije moviendo sus cabellos, aspirando su perfume de sakuras y rosas— de seguro está loco por ti como toda la escuela…

—esa es tu vida no la mía —me dijo abrazándome. La estreché contra mi cuerpo sabiendo que pronto la perdería y las lágrimas volvieron a inundarme.

—si te gusta solo ármate de valor y dile… seguro que le gustas. Sabes que puedes hacerlo —en mi deseo de que ella fuera feliz estaba alentándola— "seré idiota" —ella me sonrió y supe que era capaz de cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa.

—siento envidia de la chica que se convierta en tu novia —oh maldición. Si supiera que siempre he querido que sea ella la única para mí— serás un buen novio…

—pues claro que lo soy, igual que tú —ella me besó en la mejilla y tomó mi mano con una sonrisa.

—eres el mejor —me dijo caminando por delante de mí pero sin soltar nuestras manos.

—y tu eres preciosa —dije en un murmullo silencioso, intentando aferrarme, desesperadamente, de su mano.

—hoy quiero que cenes con nosotros… mamá dijo que habría una sorpresa— ella siguió hablando sin parar como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba conmigo y sentí más y más puñales clavándose en mi corazón.

Tendría que dejar escapar esa mano en algún momento y no quería. Dios sabía que no quería dejar esa mano. Quedarme con ella para siempre y cuidarla, amarla… poseerla. Pero Kagome estaba creciendo y había descubierto el amor de la mano de otro…

Y yo me quedaba atrás… viéndola como un imbécil cobarde que no era capaz de decirle que la amaba locamente, porque deseaba a toda costa que ella fuera feliz aun cuando eso me volviera miserable.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola**

**sé que no he publicado nuevos capitulos de mis viejas historias pero esta me ha dado vueltas y no pude dejarla pasar.**

**será una historia corta, como ven Inu y Kag tienen mucho que descubrir.**

**no se enojen conmigo. no dejaré las demás historias, pero esta tenía que nacer o no me iba a dejar tranquila.**

**espero que les guste. Depende de su aceptación el largo de este fic, pero como dije, no lo tengo pensado muy largo. **

**ahí me dice ustedes.**

**besos**


	2. Impiede que te quiera cerca

**Capitulo 2: "Impide que te quiera cerca"**

POV Inuyasha

—¡mátenlo! ¡mátenlo! —oía como decían esos idiotas que nos rodeaban. Sonreí con burla y con mi puño saqué la sangre que salía de mi boca. El imbécil frente a mí no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo en esta lucha.

—¡Ritsuke, acaba con ese engreído! —cuando se abalanzó contra mí, salté hacia un lado y le di el golpe de gracia en su descuidada mandíbula. Un segundo después, el idiota estaba fuera.

Sonreí y escupí un poco de sangre, desdeñosamente. Todos los que nos rodeaban me miraban entre asustados y admirados. Recogí mi mochila y la chaqueta de la escuela, yéndome de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás, mirando el cielo oscuro. Fruncí el ceño al pensar que si mi padre estaba en casa me iba a dar un sermón por verme lastimado y llegar tarde, pero daba igual.

Siempre me metía en peleas, nunca las evitaba. Necesitaba golpear algo, siempre. Sobre todo hoy.

Me detuve en mi camino cuando recordé a Kagome caminando con Chitose. Ella me había visto y como siempre me sonrió y levantó su pequeña mano para saludarme. No pude hacer otra cosa que responder su saludo y seguir mi camino para dejarla en paz.

Hoy no la había ido a buscar porque me había dicho por un mensaje que él iba a ir por ella. Suponía que era porque necesitaba su ayuda con algo del comité estudiantil, pero… cuando leí el mensaje no pude evitar imaginarme lo feliz que ella debía estar porque él fuera por ella.

Así que como el idiota que soy fingí felicidad por ella y acumulé mi rabia y mis celos cuando los vi caminando juntos. Cada vez que ella sonreia me mataba un poco más… el único consuelo fue que ella le daba sus sonrisas discretas, no esas sonrisas alegres y espontaneas que solo me daba a mí… por lo menos eso aún era mío.

—¿te encuentras bien? —di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kagome frente a mí. La miré sorprendido y me fijé que todavía estaba con el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? —me acerqué a ella lo más rápido posible, mirándola completamente para asegurarme que no le había pasado nada.

—lo mismo puedo decirte… —la quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido y ella me sonrió— eres tú el que está herido Inuyasha… no yo. He estado aquí desde que comenzaste a pelearte y me escondí para que nadie me viera y no tuvieras que preocuparte… pero quería estar contigo —ella me abrazó suavemente, evitando tocarme donde me dolía. Cuando ella se ajustó a mi cuerpo sentí como mi corazón comenzaba su loca carrera.

—no deberías haberme esperado… sabes que odio que me veas pelear —le dije, estrechándola contra mí.

—pero si tú peleas, sabes que voy a estar ahí contigo, siempre—besé la coronilla de su cabeza y sonreí. Toda la furia que sentía desaparecía al más mínimo roce con ella— vayamos a casa, tengo que curarte —me sonrojé cuando dijo aquello. Sonaba tan bien que ella hablara en plural y seguidamente dijera casa. Lo que no daría porque ella viviera conmigo para siempre.

Kagome se salió de mi abrazo y me sonrió al tomarme de la mano, apretándomela para que la siguiera. Como el idiota que estaba seguro que era sonreí y le devolví el apretón, siguiéndola sin decir nada.

Por suerte para mí, mi padre no estaba. Mi hermano hace bastante tiempo se había mudado, así que agradecía la soledad que me brindaba. Dejamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada y Kagome me dejó sentado en el sillón, yéndose rápidamente al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que ella me había obligado a tener cuando descubrió que era un peleonero.

—Kag… no te molestes. Además ya es muy tarde, tienes que irte a casa…—lo menos que quería era que se fuera, pero eran más de las diez, así que su madre debía estar preocupada.

—por supuesto que me molesto y no, no tengo que ir casa. Mientras tu peleabas yo le escribí a mi madre diciéndole que me quedaría hoy aquí contigo. Así que no hay problema —mi corazón se saltó un latido al escucharla.

—"se va a quedar… conmigo" —se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a curarme los cortes de la cara. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de sus manos en mi cara.

Hoy parece que era mi día de suerte.

Como Kagome y yo nos conocíamos desde hace mucho y siempre nos quedábamos en la casa del otro, a ninguno de nuestros padres les daba problema —incluso cuando éramos más grandes— a que nos quedáramos a dormir en nuestras casas, ellos no veían problema porque siempre estábamos juntos. El único problema surgió cuando me di cuenta que estábamos solos.

Solos en la casa.

Completamente solos.

Kagome siempre se quedaba a dormir en mi habitación, en mi cama conmigo adentro.

Cuando estaba mi padre no había problema porque su presencia hacia que cualquiera se comportara. Tenía esa aura de autoridad que a pesar de que hubiera habitaciones a distancia se sentía su advertencia de: "compórtate como un caballero o azotaré tu triste culo por la casa".

Era evidente para mi padre que a mi desde siempre me había gustado Kagome, pero la seguridad que él tenía de que yo me comportaba era que Kagome era demasiado tímida y correcta para hacer algo impropio, sobre todo en una casa ajena, a pesar de que era prácticamente su otra casa.

Me sonrojé cuando Kagome había terminado de curarme y se iba a dejar el botiquín a su lugar. Sin poderlo evitar —ni aunque se me fuera la vida en ello—, miré como se movían sus caderas y sus piernas. Su falda dejaba al descubierto una buena cantidad de piel, lo cual me hacía amar al trozo de tela y odiarlo, porque en la escuela más de algún idiota se había fijado en lo mismo que yo.

Me sonrojé más fuerte cuando ella vino hacia mí dando saltitos que hacían que sus pechos rebotaran. Me estremecí. Desde los doce años era dolorosamente consiente de cómo el cuerpo de Kagome se fue desarrollando. Kagome, ignorando mis pensamientos, se sentó en mis piernas como siempre que estábamos en la casa y me abrazó por el cuello escondiendo su nariz ahí. Por un instante me pregunté si era muy joven para morir de un infarto.

—no quisiera que siguieras peleando —me dijo de repente. Me tensé cuando sentí una lagrima suya contra mi piel.

—Kagome… —intenté mirarla, pero ella estaba bien sujeta a mi cuello.

—pero entiendo el porqué de que lo hagas —suspiré abrazándola y sintiéndome desnudo. Por alguna razón extraña Kagome siempre sabía lo que yo sentía y el porque hacía lo que hacía. No me causaba mucha alegría que supiera que era un idiota violento redomado, pero… se sentía bien que alguien te comprendiera y no te juzgara por ello. Kagome siempre me entiende y me acoge sin preguntarme nada, confiando en que cuando yo esté listo iré y le contaré— sé que algo te pasó hoy, Inuyasha… y sé que por eso te volviste a pelear… cuando estés listo y me quieras decir… —Kagome me tomó con delicadeza de las mejillas y me beso la nariz— yo te voy a estar esperando —me sonrió y volvió a esconderse en mi cuello. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta y me negué en balde a hablar. No podía decirle que era porque estaba celoso y porque estaba enojado por el curso que estaban tomando las cosas… no podía decirle que me sentía furioso y dolido porque Chitoge la estaba alejando de mí.

—enana entrometida —fue lo único que dije. Ella soltó una risita y me sentí un bastardo al prestar atención a cómo su cuerpo rebotaba contra el mío— vas a estar siempre conmigo, ¿verdad?

—claro que sí —me dijo sin dudarlo un instante—. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, Inuyasha…

—yo también —apreté los ojos con fuerza, intentando no ponerme a llorar como una niña. Estaba aterrorizado y ahora me venía a dar cuenta de cuánto. No quería perderla… no quería que se fuera con otro… no quería que se alejara de mí y que mirara a otro como me miraba a mí… no quería que otro fuera consolado y comprendido por ella… era mía. Yo la había conocido primero, yo estuve con ella cada vez que tenía miedo… yo era el que sabía cada detalle de su vida… yo era el que la amaba desde siempre— quédate conmigo, Kagome…

—siempre… —sentí las pequeñas gotas de lagrimas de Kagome contra mí y me pregunté si extrañamente tenía el mismo miedo que yo a separarnos. Porque estaba seguro de que este miedo que sentía no se iría jamás y menos cuando existiera la amenaza de Chitoge.

Continuara…


	3. Impide que cure tus heridas

**Capitulo 3: "Impide que cure tus heridas"**

POV Inuyasha

Vimos la televisión en la sala de estar luego de nuestro pequeño lapsus de tristeza.

Kagome me había convencido de ver una ridícula película de romance, que por alguna extraña razón, no dejaba de ver por mucho que la viera mil veces.

La vi sentarse junto a mí y abrazarme, acostando su cabeza en mi pecho. La vi reír, inflar las mejillas cuando la madre de la protagonista decía comentarios fuera de lugar y sonreír idiotizada al ver al protagonista masculino.

—me encanta cómo es el señor Darcy —la miré con una ceja alzada y ella sonrió al ver mi expresión.

—me has dicho eso más de cien veces… sé que si pudieras serías la tipa esa… —Kagome me dio un golpe en el hombro como broma y yo me reí.

—oh Dios…— suspiró ella al llegar al final de la película. Cuando ella dijo aquello quite mi vista distraída del techo y la dirigí hacia ella— como me gustaría que alguien me dijera que me quiere de esa forma…

—¿quieres que se te confiesen así? —miré la escena en la que ambos tienen su frente apoyada en la del otro y decidí medio jugar con Kagome. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la mire fijamente, esperando de alguna manera que ella captara el mensaje de fondo—: quiero decirle, señorita Kagome, que si sus sentimientos son iguales al verano pasado me lo diga, pues solo una palabra suya me silenciara para siempre… pero quiero que sepa que la amo, la amo, la amo… tan locamente que siento que el pecho se contrae cada vez que una distancia se instaura entre los dos… espero que la impetuosidad y la intensidad de mis sentimientos no la incomoden y pueda decirme si aquello que siento también le sucede a usted…—Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo apreté la mandíbula esperando que mi monologo, un poco copiado, le dijera a ella lo que sentía. Kagome se alejó de mí toda sonrojada y su labio tembló.

—no deberías bromear así… —se puso de pie abruptamente y no me miró a los ojos— iré a ponerme el pijama y…

—Kagome… —intenté detenerla pero ella se alejó de mí a toda velocidad, murmurando que pensaba esperarme en la habitación.

Le di un golpe a la almohada del sofá y me trague un gruñido de impotencia. No podía creer lo idiota que podía ser a veces. ¿Cómo es que se me ocurría decirle algo así? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Creía que por alguna clase de obra divina ella me diría: "yo también te amo"?

Fui al baño luego de que ella saliera con mi camiseta puesta y unos shorts que me quedaban pequeños —y que ella siempre usaba cuando venía aquí—. Me tomé mi tiempo al ducharme y lavarme los dientes, esperando que el disgusto se le pasara.

Cuando entré a la habitación ella ya estaba acostada mirando hacia la pared y dándome la espalda. Suspiré compungido, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y apagando la luz del cuarto. Caminé a paso lento hacia la cama y me deslicé despacio, intentando lo menos posible tocarla y disgustarla más. Me quedé de espaldas mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación, intentando pensar en una forma de disculparme sin parecer un idiota desesperado o quedarme dormido.

Pasó una hora —si es que no fue más tiempo— sin que pudiera pegar el ojo. Miré en su dirección y la vi igual de tensa que cuando me acosté junto a ella. Me di la vuelta, quedando de costado, y respiré profundamente para comenzar a disculparme.

—Kagome yo…

—no estoy enojada contigo…—me quedé con las palabras en la boca al escucharla hablar. La miré intentando saber si se iba a dar la vuelta o no— solo que… tus palabras… yo… yo… —cuando la noté nerviosa sentí como un rayo de esperanza atravesaba mi corazón.

—"quizás ella…" —pero sus siguientes palabras terminaron por destruir aquella luz.

—solo deberías decirle algo así a la persona que te gusta. No deberías jugar con algo así. Ni siquiera conmigo. Yo… sigo siendo una chica y bueno… esas palabras tan bonitas… solo las debería escuchar una chica a la que amas —Kagome se dio la vuelta y me estremecí cuando llevo una de sus manos a mi cara— Siento mucho haber actuado así…

—siento si mis palabras te molestaron…—besé su pequeña mano cuando se acercó a mis labios y la sentí temblar. Pero pensé que quizás solo fue mi imaginación.

—tu novia va a ser una chica muy afortunada…—me dijo medio adormilada. Se acercó a mí buscando calor y suspiró cuando su nariz tocó mi pecho— me va a dar tanta envidia que te tenga…

Cuando se quedó dormida —ya completamente relajada y entregada al sueño—, la abracé contra mi cuerpo y la besé en la frente deseándole dulces sueños.

—si te dieras cuenta de que a quien amo es a ti… no tendrías nunca que sentir envidia…

Cuando desperté y la vi dormida junto a mí, pensé que esa era la imagen que quería conservar para siempre en mi memoria. Sabía que ella jamás se iba a enamorar de un tipo como yo que siempre resolvía sus problemas a golpes o que no era demasiado comunicativo, pero eso no evitaba que soñara con que ella se daba la vuelta en la cama y me besara, diciéndome lo mucho que esperó estar así conmigo...

Quería que ese sueño se cumpliera, pero sabía que era imposible.

O lo era hasta que llegamos a la escuela al día siguiente...

—le voy a decir que me gusta —todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento se vio abruptamente interrumpido por sus palabras.

Estábamos haciendo un trabajo en parejas en la clase y Kagome —como siempre— se acercó a mí para que formáramos equipo. Nunca hubiera pensado que ella saldría con esas palabras en plena clase.

—¿a qué se debe que quieras decirle? —apreté el puño bajo la mesa, sintiendo como la ira nublaba mi vista.

—todos estos días que hemos pasado con Chitoge-kun me han hecho pensar que quizás debería decirle…—Kagome se frotaba las manos entre sí, completamente nerviosa.

—¿y no van a fastidiarte más esas chicas si te le confiesas? —a como diera lugar quería evitar que ella se le confesara. Sabía que era correspondida por Chitoge Ryo y que el paso más lógico después de que ella se le confesara era que él le dijera lo mismo y le pidiera salir. La única alternativa que tenía era de asustarla con esas chicas que la molestaban por pasar tiempo con Chitoge.

—lo harán con confesión o sin ella —Kagome no me estaba mirando a los ojos y me sorprendí por ello. No parecía muy segura de lo que hacía. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que ser un verdadero amigo y no un bastardo egoísta. Tenía que pensar en su felicidad.

—Pues si es así… tú puedes —Kagome levantó la vista y me miró sorprendida. Algo en su expresión hizo que mi corazón se sintiera perturbado. Ella tenía una mirada dolida que al momento desapareció, por lo que pensé que me la había imaginado— dile a la hora de almuerzo… así tendrás más tiempo…

—gracias… por… por tu apoyo, Inuyasha —la miré extrañado al sentir su voz ahogada. Quise pensar que era debido al miedo que le daba confesarse, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no era por eso.

Cuando intenté hablar otra vez, el timbre del receso comenzó y ella salió a toda velocidad del salón. Me levanté de un salto, intentando seguirla pero unos chicos me detuvieron para preguntarme cosas a las que no les podía prestar atención.

Cuando pude librarme de toda la gente, busqué a Kagome desesperadamente. Un presentimiento me hizo ir hacia el corredor más amplio de la escuela y ahí la vi, rodeada de personas frente a Ryo. Él la miraba curioso y con una expresión un tanto embobada. Kagome en cambio parecía a punto de desmallarse o ponerse a llorar. Desde lejos podía notar que estaba temblando. El que tuviera público no creo que la ayudara mucho. Miré toda la zona y vi a esas chicas que se metían con Kagome siempre que podían, con una cara de satisfacción y me asusté.

Nada bueno podría tener que ellas sonrieran mirando a Kagome frente a Chitoge, cuando ellas odiaban esa situación.

—"oh por Dios… es una trampa" —caminé a paso rápido, intentanto quitar de mi camino a todo aquel que me estorvara. Cuando escuché.

—hemos… hemos pasado mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo juntos, Chitoge-kun… y yo… —intenté con más fuerza acercarme pero unos chicos me detuvieron por los hombros y los brazos. Los miré con todo el odio que pude pero ellos no fueron capaces de mirarme, miraban a esas chicas— creo que… creo que… —vi a Kagome temblar y sonrojarse hasta que dijo—: ¡creo que me gustas!

Ryo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que varios que pasaron por el corredor y los otros que ya estaban ahí. Los chicos que me sujetaban me tiraron hacia atrás, alejándome de la escena, tratando de que no interviniera. Vi la cara de Chitoge pasar de una expresión de felicidad a una de angustia. Vi la palidez de su rostro y el momento en el que él miró a esas chicas.

—"no te atrevas a romperle el corazón…"—fue lo único que pensé. Al verlo abrir la boca, intenté con más fuerza soltarme. Pero pronto aparecieron más manos que me atraparon e incluso taparon mi boca. Solo fui capaz de ver y escuchar sintiéndome impotente cuando vi a Kagome palidecer y llorar cuando Chitoge le dijo:

—nunca podría gustarme una chica que apenas y si puede hablar claramente… —Kagome tembló y se abrazó a sí misma, caminando hacia atrás lentamente, como si se fuera a desmayar— siento que confundieras la… la… la lastima con otra cosa… pero tú… tú… no me… no me gustas, Higurashi

Vi con los ojos llenos de rabia como todos los que estaban ahí —incluidas esas malditas chicas— se ponían a reír a carcajadas y a burlarse de ella. Kagome bajó la mirada y corrió en dirección opuesta. Solté un grito furioso y me solté de los imbéciles golpeándolos en el proceso. Las risas pararon cuando me vieron correr hacia Chitoge y encestarle un puñetazo en plena nariz.

—¡eres un hijo de puta! —le volví a dar un golpe con toda la fuerza que tenía y tirándolo al piso— ¡como fuiste capaz de avergonzarla así y delante de todos estos pendejos de mierda! —Lo levanté de las solapas de su ropa y lo hice mirarme de frente— si te vuelvo a ver en mi camino o en el de Kagome, juro que te mataré… ¡mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a decir o hacerle algo! ¡y me importa una mierda si es una mujer la que lo hace! —Miré a las hijas de puta que se pusieron pálidas al instante al captar que la amenaza era hacia ellas— ¡lárguense de aquí! —la orden fue obedecida al instante. Vi a Chitoge retroceder y mirarme con una pena tan grande que por un momento supe que él no quiso hacer aquello, pero no importaba. Ya la había lastimado. Y si ya antes era mi enemigo ahora lo era incluso más.

—lo siento tanto… —me dijo con los ojos rojos y llenos de pena— tienes que cuidarla…

—no necesito que un imbécil me diga eso…—lo dejé atrás con un empujón y sin mirar atrás.

Corrí por toda la escuela lleno de desesperación y miedo. No podía encontrarla por ninguna parte. Me detuve en las escaleras para pensar en un lugar donde ella pudiera esconderse cuando recordé de repente

_Flash back_

—_me encanta el cielo…—la vi sonreírme de una manera soñadora y yo cerré los ojos con una risita._

—_porqué será —le dije burlonamente. Sentí su risa contra mi pecho y levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarla._

—_uno piensa mejor cuando lo mira… se siente más despejada y más libre…_

—_¿te sientes prisionera? —le pregunté con el seño fruncido._

—_de mis miedos… por eso el cielo me hace sentir diferente…_

_Fin del flash back_

—la azotea…—murmuré cuando me llego la idea. Corrí a toda velocidad subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando llegué, prácticamente sin respiración, miré hacia todos lados y presté atención a todos los sonidos. Sentí que se me partía el corazón cuando escuché sus sollozos. Me acerqué poco a poco, sintiéndome impotente al verla abrazar sus piernas, temblando y llorando.

—Kagome… —ella se abrazó con más fuerza y yo me acerqué a ella intentando consolarla.

—¿no vienes a burlarte también, verdad? Porque no soportaría que tú lo hicieras… tú menos que nadie…

—cariño… jamás me burlaría de ti, nunca, jamás en la vida —Kagome me miró a los ojos y sentí una parte de mí morir al ver sus preciosas orbes rojas y llenas de lagrimas— cariño… él es un idiota… no merece tus lagrimas…

—yo… cuando… pensé que… ¿por qué es que soy así? —Kagome volvió a abrazarse contra sus piernas y ya no pude resistirlo más.

—tú no eres el problema, mi amor —Kagome quitó la vista de sus piernas y me miró sorprendida y sonrojada, aun cuando sus ojitos estaban rojos— si no te ven y te aceptan así es su problema. Eres perfecta así como eres… nada de ti está mal…

—pero no… pero no me quie…—la interrumpí abrazándola con fuerza. Ella lloró más fuerte aferrándose a mí, dejando que saliera su pena.

—no te merecen… nadie te merece —le dije en un susurro que casi sonó demasiado posesivo.

—me siento tan avergonzada… todos van a reírse de mí… Chitoge-kun… todos van a burlarse de lo tonta que soy… necesito desaparecer… —tomé las mejillas de Kagome y la vi sufriendo. Siempre se burlaban de ella cuando yo no estaba cerca. La personalidad tímida y un poco sumisa de Kagome siempre hacía que se metieran con ella. Al verla más vulnerable que nunca, pensé en una manera de salvarla de la humillación y de las burlas. No era capaz de ver como lloraba y era intimidada por esta situación, esas chicas intentarían meterse aún más con ella— quiero que me quieran así como soy…—su voz sonó tan baja que pensé que era una imaginación mía. Pero entendí en ese momento que lo que necesitaba Kagome era sentirse especial, y aunque ya fuera especial para mí, comprendí que lo que necesitaba no era el apoyo de un amigo, ella necesitaba ser especial en el sentido romántico. Así que en ese momento decidí ponerme a su disposición completamente… entregándome a ella, poniéndome en sus manos… intentando mostrarle mi amor y llenarla con él para que nunca se sintiera lastimada de nuevo.

—Kagome…—ella me miró a los ojos y vi la suplica silenciosa en ellos y algo más que no podía entender.

—¿Inuyasha? —ella se apoyo contra mí y juré en ese momento que sin importar lo que me pasara a mí, nunca dejaría que ella fuera infeliz porque me destrozaba el corazón verla herida.

—seré lo que tú necesites que sea, un amigo, un novio, un amante. Todo lo que te haga feliz… seré todo lo que tu desees y te juro que nunca dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte… si necesitas que sea el hombro en el que llores o me necesitas para que finja cualquier cosa… seré todo para ti… porque tú lo eres todo para mí…

—Inu… —ella me abrazó y se acurrucó contra mí, como si fuera su tabla de salvación, como si fuera todo para ella.

En ese momento supe que todo valía la pena si ella era feliz…

Incluso si en algún momento mi corazón tuviera que romperse por mantener su sonrisa.

Todo iba a valer la pena si con eso ella era feliz y por un momento fuera completamente mía.

Porque sin duda alguna…

Yo era completamente de ella desde que nací.

Continuara…


	4. Impide que solo tenga ojos para ti

**Capítulo 4: Impide que solo tenga ojos para ti**

Inventé una excusa para llevarme a Kagome de la escuela. Ni aunque estuviera demente hubiese dejado que la vieran con los ojos rojos para que se burlaran de ella. Kagome se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas sollozando, partiéndome el corazón con sus lágrimas.

Una parte de mí —no sabía realmente cuál— se sentía increíblemente herida de que ella llorara por otra persona. A mi modo de ver, ella estaba profundamente enamorada del estúpido de Ryo Chitoge, lo cual era una verdadera parada en el estómago.

Al estar en mi casa y dejarla acostada, durmiendo, en mi cama, llamé a su madre para decirle que ella pasaría la tarde conmigo, explicando sin dar demasiados detalles la razón por la que nos fuimos antes de la escuela. Como siempre la señora Higurashi me sorprendió confiando ciegamente en mí y dejándola a mi cuidado.

Me quedé sentado a los pies de mi cama mirándola dormir, velando su sueño, sabiendo que cada vez que se dormía triste o preocupada tenía pesadillas. Cuando se movió y descubrió su pierna me quedé sin respiración. Era demasiado doloroso intentar ser solo un amigo —casi hermano— con la chica a la cual amabas de una manera completamente diferente. Mi deseo y mi moral se enfrentaron cuando la vi flexionar la pierna. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de pasar mis labios por su piel y dejarle grabado en la memoria mi tacto. Era un adolescente como cualquiera y por lo tanto tenía fantasías como otros chicos de mi edad, la diferencia es que ella era la única que las poblaba todas, no otras chicas, no mujeres de revistas o de películas.

—Soy tan patético… —murmure mientras besaba su rodilla, sin poder resistir el impulso. Con toda la suavidad de que la que me vi capaz, paseé mis manos por su pierna sintiendo su suavidad, sin llegar más lejos que la rodilla. Era un pervertido, pero uno que sabía sus límites. Cuando la escuché suspirar me aparté de ella de inmediato sintiéndome como una completa basura. La conocía tan bien que sabía que tenía el sueño pesado y ese conocimiento lo adquirí porque, al igual que ahora, jamás pude resistirme a tocarla mientras dormía, claro que con ciertos límites.

Me levanté de la cama y miré hacia la ventana, observando como el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, dándome cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo adorándola como de costumbre.

A veces me preguntaba ¿por qué las chicas nunca se enamoraban de los chicos que estaban enamorados sinceramente de ellas?

Si la vida fuera justa, Kagome ya estaría enamorada de mí, porque estaba seguro de que nadie la amaba como yo lo hacía —aun cuando lo que decía sonaba a un típico cliché de alguien despechado—.

No tengo ningún recuerdo feliz en el que ella no estuviera presente. Desde que la conocí mi vida literalmente se había llenado de color. Ella me había cambiado sin saberlo y me había aceptado como el niño problemas que siempre fui. Nunca le di miedo y jamás me rechazó cuando en algún momento fui grosero con ella, al contrario, ella siempre se quedó a mi lado y sin darme cuenta me robó el corazón siendo un niño.

Nunca hubo nadie en mi vida. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, Kagome me sostenía en el mundo y le daba un sentido a todo. Y aunque a veces discutíamos por mis arrebatos y por su absurdo sentido de inferioridad, nos teníamos el uno al otro siempre.

Salí de mi cuarto llevándome una mano a la cara, mientras dejaba escapar mi llanto silencioso. No era la primera vez que lloraba por no sentirme correspondido por ella, pero ahora era peor. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que en su momento de vulnerabilidad yo podía hacer que se enamorara de mí, pero yo no quería hacer eso y me frustraba. No quería que me amara solo porque era su única opción, sino que quería que me amara por sobre todo lo demás. Golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta dejando correr mis lágrimas. Caminé hasta el baño y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

— ¿Qué hacer? —me pregunté. Yo le había ofrecido a Kagome ser lo que ella quisiera que fuera, no importaba qué cosa; sin embargo, aunque la oferta que le había hecho debería darme miedo porque me podría destruir completamente, no sentía el menor arrepentimiento por decir aquello. Yo la amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo por verla feliz, aunque eso no significaba que yo no tuviera deseos egoístas también— a veces no sé si soy una increíblemente buena persona como dice Kagome o soy un completo imbécil como dice Miroku…

Xxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxX

— ¿En verdad te sientes preparada para ir a la escuela? —le pregunté al día siguiente cuando pasé a buscarla. Kagome me miró a los ojos y me sentí casi como si levitara —"carajo soy tan estúpido" —.

—No estoy para nada preparada —me confesó con una leve sonrisa intentando mostrarse valiente.

¿Alguien se preguntaba porque la amaba? Era esa absurda terquedad suya y su determinación a enfrentar las cosas aun cuando tuviera miedo lo que hacía que siempre me enamorara de ella otra vez. Estiré la mano para tomar la suya entre la mía y le sonreí orgulloso de ella.

—Sabes que podemos saltarnos las clases de hoy… —ofrecí. Kagome cerró los ojos por un momento apretando mi mano. Cuando los abrió vi una gran desesperación mezclado con anhelo al mirar nuestras manos unidas. Por un segundo me sentí confundido por ello hasta que esa mirada desapareció.

—yo… yo… —al escucharla balbucear supe que ella realmente no estaba preparada para ver la lastima y la burla de nadie. Ella era extraordinariamente fuerte todos los días para soportar todo lo que la molestaban desde que la conozco, cualquier persona ya se hubiera vuelto amargada o algo peor, pero en ella siempre prevalecía su corazón generoso. Entendía que ahora no tuviera la misma fuerza de siempre.

—ya sabes que el parque de atracciones inauguró un juego… sería genial ir cuando no habrá tanta gente haciendo fila… —Kagome me sonrió y asintió sin decir más. Ella sabía mis intenciones.

—Gracias…—me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo cuando me abrazó repentinamente— no sé qué haría sin ti…

La miré sin saber que decir, sintiéndome más idiota que nunca. Solo pude soltar un "keh" al verme impedido de decir algo más inteligente. Kagome me llevó dentro de la casa, directo a su habitación, donde había una muda de ropa mía en caso de que yo me quedara en su casa.

Nos cambiamos el uniforme a toda prisa, y entre risas cómplices nos fuimos lo más silenciosos que pudimos de la casa Higurashi sin que nos vieran. Cuando bajamos corriendo las escaleras del templo Kagome reía como hace tiempo no la escuchaba y me sentí el ser más feliz de la tierra al saber que yo era en parte la razón de su risa feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxX

Estuvimos todo el día divirtiéndonos en cuanta atracción se nos puso por delante. Kagome odiaba los juegos de altura pero nunca se negaba a subir a uno porque sabía que a mí me gustaban. Gastamos todo el dinero que llevábamos encima en comida basura y alguna que otra chuchería que no pude evitar comprarle. Cuando me gané un oso panda de peluche en un juego de fuerza y se lo di, parecía casi que Kagome daría un salto mortal hacia atrás de lo feliz que estaba al tenerlo con ella. Recorrimos todas las atracciones, tomados de la mano y pude escuchar las murmuraciones de varias personas que creían que hacíamos bonita pareja, lo que provocó que tuviera una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara por el resto del día. Al llegar la noche todavía estábamos en el parque de diversiones, y ya le había avisado a la señora Higurashi que otra vez Kagome estaba conmigo —para así evitar que se preocupara—. La última atracción era la rueda de fortuna, un juego exclusivo para parejas y la razón principal por la que no nos habíamos subido ahí primero. Miré a Kagome para ver que me decía ella pero solo me devolvió la mirada entre temerosa y expectante.

—uhm… —cuando vi que no me salió la voz, tosí nerviosamente intentando recuperar un tono normal y volví a intentarlo— ¿subimos?

—s… —Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par mirando detrás de mí. Enseguida me volteé y un gruñido se me escapo al ver al estúpido de Chitoge con sus amigos y al trio de perras. Nos miraban de lo más extrañados y tuve un momento de satisfacción por lo mismo.

Kagome me apretó la mano y la miré, estaba asustada y muy pálida, rogándome con la mirada que nos fuéramos, pero no podía darle esa satisfacción al bastardo y a esas perras.

—confías en mí, ¿verdad? —le pregunté mirándola fijamente y hablando en un tono bajo.

—Siempre —me dijo con tanta confianza que sentí que me temblaban las malditas piernas.

—Entonces seré en este momento tu escudo —Kagome me miró extrañada pero asintió— y seré lo que ahora necesitas que sea… —sentí a mi corazón correr una loca carrera cuando mi plan fue asimilado por el resto de mí. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo se acercaban a nosotros el grupo de idiotas y las perras con una sonrisa burlona. Miré a Kagome suplicándole con la mirada que no impidiera lo que tenía en mente— solo mírame a mí…

—Inuyasha… —me dijo en un pequeño suspiro y ya no lo pensé más.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé despacio pero con toda la seguridad que tenía. Uno de mis brazos se envolvió en su pequeña cintura, mientras que mi otra mano sostenía su mejilla al besarla. Me sorprendió que Kagome me devolviera el beso sin sobresalto, pero en mi nube de felicidad no pensé en la razón detrás de eso. La estreché contra mí, perdiéndome en ella y olvidando todo lo demás. Sentí que pasaron segundos al separarnos y a la vez sentí que llevaba siglos con ella. No pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos, olvidándome que primeramente había hecho eso para dejar en claro a los "putos" que ella no estaba herida para nada y que me tenía a mí. Kagome me miraba alucinada, con tanta adoración en sus ojos que me sentí humilde a la vez que me sentía poderoso.

Sin dejar de mirarla y tomando de rehén a su pequeña mano la llevé conmigo a la rueda de la fortuna sin pensar en el mundo que nos rodeaba. Kagome parecía estar igual que yo, pues solo me veía a mí.

No teniendo ni una idea de cómo llegamos, estábamos ya sentados y la rueda había comenzado a girar. No había soltado en ningún momento su mano y ella jamás hizo un ademán de soltarme. Me acerqué a ella lo más que pude y ella parecía igual de atraída que yo, ya que hizo lo mismo.

—Kagome yo…— quise decir algo, disculparme, confesarme… alguna cosa, pero Kagome me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me besó con tanta pasión que por un minuto me sentí completamente perdido. Cuando pude reaccionar Kagome se estaba separando de mí con una mirada tan dolida que supe al instante que se sentía rechazada. Sin pensar en nada la agarré de los hombros y la besé con toda intención de que supiera lo que ella me provocaba. La adoré con mis labios y le mostré la pasión con mi lengua. Sintiéndome un idiota por no prestar atención a los consejos de Miroku con respecto a los besos. Solo la había besado a ella y a nadie más y no tenía idea de si lo hacía bien y le gustaba, pero sus pequeños suspiros me decían que sí, así que sintiéndome más seguro de mí mismo que nunca en la vida dejé libre a mi pasión y la besé para decirle que la amaba.

Xxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxX

Kagome estaba sentada a mi lado, con su cabeza apoyada contra mi hombro y su mano entrelazada con la mía. Nada fuera de lo que hacíamos siempre pero que ahora se sentía muy diferente, como si ambos estuviéramos más unidos que nunca.

—No quiero despertar… —la escuché murmurar. Bajé la mirada hacia ella y la vi mirar a la ciudad llena de luces con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada ilusionada. Me sentí idiota y muy confundido por sus palabras.

— ¿piensas que esto es un sueño? —pregunté dudoso.

—No sería la primera vez… —confesó en un murmullo y sorprendido la vi sonrojarse.

—Kagome…—una extraña alegría me embargo y me llené de esperanza al escucharla. ¿Ya había soñado algo así? ¿Con nosotros como protagonistas?

En ese momento me di cuenta que el paseo había terminado y no pude decir nada. Nos bajamos tomados de la mano, y feliz vi que ambos teníamos una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Pero todo acabo cuando Ryo estuvo frente a nosotros mirándonos como si no nos conociera. Enseguida me di cuenta que nos había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Me tensé de inmediato recordando que el beso solo había sido para salvar el orgullo de Kagome y que ella no estaba enamorada de mí, sino que siguiéndome el juego. Un puñal se incrustó en mi pecho pero hice lo posible por ocultarlo con burla y arrogancia.

—no pensé que fueras un puto mirón, Chitoge —le dije lleno de ácido y crudo odio— ¿a lo mejor quieres una foto?

—Yo… —me dijo balbuceando como idiota— no sabía que… ustedes dos…

—Chitoge-kun —cuando escuché a Kagome hablarle un odio me lleno el cuerpo, unos enfermos celos y unas tremendas ganas de darle una patada en el culo a Chitoge y gritarle a Kagome que no tenía que decirle nada al bastardo.

—Kagome-san pensé que… —intentó decir pero lo corte.

—Para ti es Higurashi, nunca la llames por el nombre —le advertí dando un paso hacia él. Kagome me sujeto del brazo con fuerza mirándome fijamente, pero no le devolví la mirada por miedo a que pudiera ver mi rabia y mis celos— y no tienes que pensar nada… ella está conmigo.

—pero ella… kago… Higurashi-san dijo que yo… —sonreí maliciosamente al ver que se corrigió en su modo de llamarla. Era un marica miedoso.

—lo que haya dicho carece de importancia, ella está conmigo ¿eso no te dice nada? —Kagome se abrazó a mi brazo, bajando la cabeza y ocultándose. Yo me erguí en toda mi estatura y lo miré con altanería— no vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Lo que dijo no era cierto, solo fue para darme celos y lo consiguió, aunque hayas sido tan estúpido como para creértelo. Solo lamento que los demás lo malinterpretaran y se burlaran de ella por algo que nunca fue así —Kagome se levantó de golpe en mitad de mis palabras y me miraba tan sorprendida como si la hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa. Le lancé una mirada confusa y ella parecía querer meter su cabeza en un agujero y desaparecer—. Vámonos… —dejé al idiota ahí sin mirar atrás, sin ver si Kagome miró atrás o si el idiota seguía mirando. Había visto al grupo de perras escuchar toda la conversación y sabía que había sonado muy creíble y que la actitud de Kagome lo confirmaría todo.

Caminé sin parar ni un momento, hasta que escuché jadear a Kagome y me di cuenta que no había pensado en ella. Me detuve de golpe y me di vuelta para mirarla y pedir disculpas, pero la dejé recuperar el aliento. Cuando ella se levantó y me miró sentí como se me hacía un nudo en el estómago por la forma en que lo hacía. Cuando la vi abrir la boca pensé enseguida que me regañaría.

—Inuyasha… —me dijo nerviosamente— lo que dijiste en el parque yo…

—Solo era actuación —solté de golpe. Lleno de miedo porque me rechazara y me odiara por ello— necesitabas sacarte a esos de encima y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió… sabía que ellos lo iban a creer… traté de ser lo más convincente posible…

— ¿actuación? —Me preguntó con una voz tan herida que sentí que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta— ¿todo fue una mentira?

—Por supuesto —atiné a decir sin pensar y enseguida me arrepentí— quiero decir… yo… —pero era tarde, Kagome me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con sus puños apretados a los costados— Kagome…

—Pues gracias por eso —me dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome furiosa y herida. No podía entender que había pasado, pero ahora si sentía que había sido yo quien la lastimó y no entendía por qué— pero no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más… no quiero la lastima ni la simpatía de nadie —Kagome pasó corriendo por mi lado dándome un empujón y yéndose a toda prisa.

Cuando recién atiné a reaccionar y a seguirla ella ya había desaparecido. Me detuve en la cancha de baloncesto que había en el camino a nuestras casas y le di un golpe a uno de los muros de ladrillo que la rodeaban.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que joderlo todo?

Todo había ido bien hasta que apareció el bastardo. Parecíamos una verdadera pareja y ella estaba más feliz que nunca, pero en cuanto el bastardo apareció todo había quedado arruinado.

Lo peor era que no sabía si había sido realmente él quien arruinó todo o si había sido yo.

Pero por alguna extraña razón…

Creo que había sido yo.


End file.
